A baseboard management controller (BMC) is a specialized microcontroller embedded on the motherboard of a computer, generally a server. The BMC manages the interface between system management software and platform hardware. Various types of sensors can be built into a computer system and the BMC can read the sensors to determine specific parameters related to operation of the computer system, such as temperature, cooling fan speeds, power status, and operating system (OS) status. The BMC is operative to monitor the sensors and can send alerts to a system administrator via a network if one or more of the parameters are outside of predetermined ranges or limits. An administrator can remotely communicate with the BMC to take corrective action, for example resetting or power cycling the system.
A server manufacturer may design similar hardware but with varying configurations, for instance a 1U versus a 2U system. Differences can be in the platform sensors and porting, for example differing numbers of fans and/or LEDs. There is a need for a BMC as a platform management device to support not only generic features but also to have the capability to handle platform-specific differences. Further, there is a need for the BMC to be capable of handling the platform detection and the platform monitoring during run time.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.